Most vehicles, in particular electric and hybrid vehicles, include power systems usually referred to as battery management systems (BMSs) that monitor and control the operation of the batteries within the vehicles. For example, the BMS of an electric vehicle acts as power source for the vehicle's powertrain as well as auxiliary components or features, such as heating and cooling components, dashboard electronics, etc. As the industry continues to develop, additional/alternative power systems are desired to support vehicle applications where higher voltage, e.g., 800V, becomes increasingly attractive to reduce battery charging time, improve power system efficiency to extend vehicle range and provide fail operational functionality.